powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Experimental Body
The is a Chimera like guinea pig-themed Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the following pieces from the Lupin Collection: 1: Rogue/Les voyous 2: The wake up call/L'Appel de réveil 3: Crossing/Le croisement 4: Call Me/Appelle-moi 5: Your burning love/Ton amour brûlant Character History The Experimental Body made it's sudden appearance after Yoshi Urazer's defeat from the hands of Patren Ugou. It's first move is cancel the union of the polices with it's Bad Boys in it's safe on it's left thigh. Then, Goche appeared and put in another piece of the Lupin Collection in Yoshi Urazer's broken safe, implanting it on the experiment's chest and fusing them with Gros calibre, enlarging the experiment in the process. The Patrangers used PatKaiser to attempt stopping the rampaging safe abomination, though GoodStriker and and Patren X warn them not to do so, they ignored their warning instantly. As result of ignoring their warning, PatKaiser was overwhelmed by the power of the experiment's powers, so powerful that it even can deflect the Bullet Strike without effort. By the time the Lupinrangers arrived the scene, PatKaiser was defeated by the combination use of it's collection pieces. With the help of Patren 1gou, the Lupinrangers emptied the safes, and after Goche enlarged it, the monster was finished for good by Good Cool Kaiser VSX. During a race to save Noel, Goche summoned the Black version to tip the scales in her favor. Unfortunately, it's arrival displeased Dogranio Yaboon, who subsequently confascated Goche's pieces alongside it's own, leaving them at the mercy of the VS Sentai, who managed to mortally wound Goche and kill the Experiment. However, Goche tore out her own safe and implanted it on the Experiment's chest, before the destabilization of her own body left it to explode. The energies of Goche's golden safe enlarged and revived the Black Experimental Body, and with a distraction on cue from the Patrangers, the Black Experiment was destroyed by X Emperor, Victory LupinKaiser, and the Lupin Magnum. Personality Similar to the Goram, the Experiment is apparently mindless and only follows the orders of Goche. Powers and Abilities Default * Power Canceling: Due to the Rogue/Les voyous Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Left Thigh safe, the Experimental Body is able to negate its opponent's powers. * Energy Shield: Due to the Call Me/Appelle-moi Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Left Shoulder safe, the Experimental Body is able to project an energy shield to reflect the opponent's attacks. * Claw Slash: Due to the The wake up call/L'Appel de réveil Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Right Forearm safe, the Experimental Body is able to launch energy claw slashes at its opponent. * Jump Kick: Due to the Crossing/Le croisement Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Lower Right Leg safe, the Experimental Body is able to perform a powerful kick. * Fire Breath: Due to the Your burning love/Ton amour brûlant Lupin Collection piece equipped in its Chest safe, the Experimental Body is able to launch fireballs from its mouth. * By combining the strength of two Lupin Collections equipped in its Chest and Right Forearm safe, the Experimental Body can create a blast based on the Ganglers insignia that is able to create a strong impact blast capable of taking down any enemy in one strike. * The safes on this monster are linked, meaning they can only be opened simaltaniously. Black * Portal Creation: The Black Experimental Body could open a portal from its dimension and Earth. * Eye Beams: It can fire a purple ray from its eyes. * Fire Breath: It can breathe fire to burn opponents, even without a Lupin Collection piece equipped in its safes. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Profile *Height: 196 cm (Giant: 49.0~68.6 m) *Weight: 233 kg (Giant: 582.5~815.5 kg) *Criminal Record: Major Damage to the VS gear (Default), Large Scale Property Damage (Black Version) *Lupin Collection **Default ***Safe 1: Rogue/Les voyous ***Safe 2: The wake up call/L'Appel de réveil ***Safe 3: Crossing/Le croisement ***Safe 4: Call Me/Appelle-moi ***Safe 5: Your burning love/Ton amour brûlant **Black: ***Safe 1: Pyramid like lupin collection ***Safe 2: Toy train like lupin collection ***Safe 3: Dragon head like lupin collection ***Safe 4: Hammer like lupin collection ***Safe 5: None *Gangler Safe Location **Default ***Safe 1: Left Thigh ***Safe 2: Right Forearm ***Safe 3: Lower Right Leg (originally from Yoshi Urazer) ***Safe 4: Left Shoulder ***Safe 5: Chest (originally from Yoshi Urazer) **Black ***Safe 1: Left Thigh ***Safe 2: Right Forearm ***Safe 3: Lower Right Leg ***Safe 4: Left Shoulder ***Safe 5: Chest (originally from Goche Ru Medou) *Passwords **Default ***Safe 1: 9-1-9 ***Safe 2: 1-1-2 ***Safe 3: 4-0-8 ***Safe 4: 8-3-0 ***Safe 5: 4-1-0 **Black ***Safe 1: Not Shown ***Safe 2: Not Shown ***Safe 3: Not Shown ***Safe 4: Not Shown ***Safe 5: Not Shown Notes *Animal Theme: Guinea Pig ** Its status as an experiment and its animal theme is a play on the term for an experimental subject. *Possible Prehistoric Basis: * The Experimental Body is the first Gangler monster with the following factors: ** It is the first Gangler to have more than two Gangler Safes. *** Due to the fact that all of it's safes are linked, The Experimental Body is the first Gangler Monster with mutiple safes that require all of them to be open at the same time (And by extention, The first Gangler Monster to (unofficaly) have a 15-digit Gangler Safe Access Code) ** It is also the first Gangler to use a Gangler Safe from a previous Gangler. * It is similar to Chimera Org in that it was created to incorporate a group of items that are part of a collection used by the team, instead of forming on its own with said ability. ** Coincidentally, all known pieces of the Lupin Collection utilized by this Gangler are based on flip-phone devices, which also happened to be the type of transformation device used by the team who fought the Org. * It is the first Gangler seen activating more than one Lupin Collection’s ability at the same time. * It is the second Gangler Monster to win in a mecha battle. The first was Raimon Gaorufang * It is the second Gangler Monster to be defeated by Good Cool Kaiser VSX. ** Coincidentally, both Raimon and the Experimental Body won in a Patranger mecha battle. ** Also, both required the combined forces of the Patranger and Lupinranger in order to be defeated. * The Experimental Body might be a reference to the monster from the Frankenstein novel. * During the moments before each had their fith safe implanted (Yoshi Urazer's For the default & Goche Ru Medou's for the black), They would be classified as the first and only status quadruple gangler. * The Black Experimental Body is the only Gangler that was enlarged by an extra safe alone instead of with the power of the "Get Big/Gros caliber" collection piece, as Dogranio had already placed Goche's pieces inside its safes before it was enlarged. References Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Sentai Final Monster Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Sentai Chimera Monsters Category:Chimera Themed Villains